Mortal Kombat Wrestling
by hiphopd
Summary: What happens when you mix Mortal Kombat and wrestling together... you get Mortal Kombat Wrestling!
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own or even created Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon and John Tobias do

The crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW! MKW!

Raiden stands in the ring as he looks upon the crowd.

Raiden: Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Mortal Kombat Wrestling

The crowd went ballistic as the MKW chants began again.

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

Raiden: Let's begin the matches shall we?

Raiden: Entering the ring from Outworld's Tarkata hordes, BARAKA!

The crowd boos and cheers as Baraka heads into the ring

Raiden: His Opponent, from Earthrealm representing the Lin Kuei, SUB-ZERO!

The crowd goes into a frenzy as Sub-Zero hits the ring,. This would also make Baraka very mad as he grabbed the microphone.

Baraka: BARAKA DOESN'T GET THIS? HOW COME YOU LIKE HIM OVER ME?

Sub-Zero then grabs the mic as the crowd went from booing to cheering

Sub-Zero: I'll answer that one for the fans

Sub-Zero looks around and up to the crowd then gives Baraka an answer

Sub-Zero: The reason why these people don't like you is because you're ugly and you haven't taken a bath since… you were in MK2.

The crowd laughs and taunts Baraka causing him to go wild form this sarcastic answer of Sub-Zero's.

Baraka then attacks Sub-Zero with a punch to the face as the match began. Baraka Irish

Whipped Sub-Zero to the ropes and down for an atomic drop. Baraka ran towards the

Ropes to level Sub-Zero with a clothesline. Baraka then got Sub-Zero up on his feet for a

Scoop slam. Sub-Zero is then Irish whipped into a corner. Sub-Zero feeling dazed but not out moves out of Baraka's way for a stinger splash. Baraka then hit his head on the

Turnbuckle as Sub-Zero whipped off the ropes for a shoulder block. Baraka is then knocked on the floor as Sub-Zero goes for a DDT. Jus then Hotaru hit the ring only to cause a distraction for Sub-Zero. Baraka then attacks Sub-Zero from behind as he is being Irish whipped again only to clothesline Baraka over the top rope. Hotaru then helps up Baraka. The two kombatants looked at each other for a short while until Baraka turned around to see Sub-Zero do a suicide dive crashing into both Baraka and Hotaru. Sub-Zero then got both kombatants to their feet to butt both their heads together.

The crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

Sub-Zero then brings Baraka back into the ring as he stomps all over Baraka and yells Lin Kuei to the crowd

Sub-Zero: LIN KUEI!

The crowd simply responds back

Crowd: LIN KUEI!

Sub-Zero then puts Baraka in a headlock followed by a tiger roll. Sub-Zero is about to signal the end for Baraka as he sets him up for the brain-freeze drop (a suplex- power bomb combo) but Hotaru enters the ring and stops Sub-Zero. The Referee calls for the bell as Hotaru and Baraka stomp away on Sub-Zero. The crowd goes into a wild frenzy again as both Darrius and Dairou hit the ring to fight off both Hotaru and Baraka. Darrius and Dairou gain the upper-hand but they're succumbed to the beat-down that both Baraka and Hotaru give them. The crowd begins back to booing until Scorpion hit the ring. The crowd got on their feet as Scorpion ran to the ring. Scorpion knocks both Hotaru and Baraka into one another as they both fall out of the ring. Darrius and Dairou just look at Scorpion as the crowd chants his name.

Crowd: SCORPION! SCORPION! SCORPION!

The crowd went silent as both Scorpion and Sub-Zero stared at each other causing both Darrius and Dairou to leave the ring. Scorpion then breaks the silence as he grabbed the microphone.

Scorpion: I am Scorpion; your brother killed me in cold blood causing me to become a spectre. I've been chosen to by the elder gods to become their champion in the efforts to defeat Onaga for his MKW title. Scorpion is then interrupted by Shujinko who only stands at the ramp of the entrance. The crowd boos Shujinko calling him a fool.

Crowd: FOOL! FOOL! FOOL!

Shujinko: You call yourself the elder gods' champion, ha; I was the true champion of the elder gods, only I will defeat Onaga and win the MK title.

Shujinko walks down to the ring as the crowd boos him. Shujinko gets up in the face of Scorpion as Sub-Zero just looks on.

Shujinko: So if you think that you are going to win the MK title, it will take an eternity for you to win that title.

Shujinko is interrupted by Raiden.

Raiden: Shujinko, if you think you're gonna get a shot at Onaga because you think you're the true champion of the elder gods, then you're sadly mistaken. You thought that you were working for a greater-good when in reality you let Onaga win the MK title. So what I'm going to do is sanctioned a match that will happen tonight … for the MK title.

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

Raiden then makes his way to the ring as he faces Shujinko as Scorpion and SUB-Zero look on. Onaga then comes out with the MK title and Li Mei. The crowd boos Onaga while Li Mei is being called a slut.

Onaga: WHAT YOU FAIL TO REALIZE, RAIDEN IS THAT I'M THE DRAGON KING; I CAN CHOOSE WHOEVER MY OPPONENT IS AND NOT TO MENTION THAT I AM THE MORTAL KOMBAT CHAMPION AND RIGHT BESIDE ME IS MY DRAGON QUEEN, LI MEI!

The crowd boos and calls Li Mei a slut.

Crowd: SLUT! SLUT! SLUT!

Li Mei then grabs the mic and yells

Li Mei: I AM NOT A SLUT!

Onaga then comforts her as he points out to the crowd making obscene threats and gestures.

Raiden: If you're such a champion, then how come you haven't defended the title against anyone serious?

Onaga goes silent as the crowd cheers but then Li Mei answers for Onaga.

Li Mei: He can challenge whoever he wants.

Crowd: SLUT! SLUT! SLUT!

Raiden: Thank you Li Mei but if you had testicles then I would've accepted your answer.

The crowd just laughs and cheers.

Onaga: HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY QUEEN!

Raiden: Let's cut to the chase, the match for the MK title will be on tonight as Onaga takes on Shujinko

Crowd: BOO!

Raiden: Sub-Zero

Crowd: YAY!

Raiden: Scorpion

Crowd: YAAAAY!

Raiden: And a mystery opponent.

Crowd: MKW! MKW!

Raiden: This match also will be a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

Well folks, we have ourselves a main event worth watching as Onaga defends his MK title against Shujinko, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and a mystery opponent in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match.

Next match: Mavado vs. Kobra

Announcer: the following match is for one fall introducing first representing the Red Dragon being accompanied to the ring by Hsu Hao, MAVADO! His opponent, from the new Black Dragon accompanied to the ring by Kira, KOBRA!

Crowd: BOO!

The match begins as a fist fight as both Mavado and Kobra go blow for blow with each other eventually Mavado would gain the upper hand as he Irish whips Kobra into the ropes only to get caught in a sleeper hold by Mavado. Kobra fights out of the hold with a variation of a stunner to Mavado. Mavado is slowly getting up to his feet as Kobra carefully looks for an opening for a Kobra klutch (well, he is named Kobra.) Kobra applies the hold but Mavado reverses with a hammerlock reversal on Kobra giving him a taste of his own medicine. Mavado then brings Kobra down to the floor as he tries to kick out of the hold as Kira looks on. Kira begins to rally up the crowd in Kobra's favor as she began putting her hands together. Kobra eventually broke out of the hold and Irish whipped Mavado to the ropes as Kobra dropkicked him. Mavado then gets suplexed off the top turnbuckle. Kobra then goes for the Kobra klutch as Mavado was almost on the verge of tapping out had it not been for Hsu Hao's interference. Kira got on the top turnbuckle as the crowd gave catcalls to her as she did a hurracanrana.

Announcer: Here is your winner by DQ, KOBRA!

Backstage:

Kenshi and Ermac get ready for their tag team match against Noob-Smoke for the MKW tag team titles

Kenshi: We got to beat these guys tonight.

Ermac: We agree with you.

Kenshi: There's only one of you

Ermac: We're a fusion of souls soldered together to work for Shang Tsung but no longer am I doing as such. We're a changed a warrior.

Kenshi: I see, Shang Tsung can be a true menace, he set me up to parish so that he could steal my ancestors' souls.

Ermac: Then we have something in common.

To the ring:

Announcer: The following is for one fall and it is for the MKW tag team titles, introducing first the champions, from parts unknown, they are the MKW tag team champions, NOOB-SMOKE! And the challengers, first from Earthrealm, KENSHI! And his tag team partner, ERMAC!

The match begins with the two teams confronting one another with an exchange of words for one another until the fists starting flying. Kenshi and Noob Saibot were starting the match still with fists flying. Kenshi performed a snapmare takedown followed by a chinlock. Noob Saibot got out of the chinlock as he elbowed Kenshi in the stomach. Kenshi then was Irish whipped into the corner as he evaded Noob Saibot's stinger splash. Ermac grabbed Noob Saibot and performed a guillotine stunner off the apron. Noob Saibot was launched backwards as Kenshi caught Noob-Saibot with a neckbreaker. Smoke appeared on the other side of the ring pulling down Ermac who was just about to be tagged in. A fight nonetheless erupted all the way into the crowd, leaving Kenshi and Noob-Saibot to do battle. Noob Saibot went for a cradle pin but was reversed by Kenshi for the referee to count.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here are your winners and NEW MKW tag team champions, ERMAC and KENSHI!

Kenshi raised both belts high to the sky as the crowd cheered. Kenshi then leaves the ring with both titles.

Announcer: It's time for the MKW title match. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by the dragon queen herself, Li Mei, He is the MKW champion, ONAGA! The challengers, introducing first from Earthrealm, representing the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero. The second challenger, from Earthrealm, Shujinko. The crowd boos Shujinko. The next challenger, Also from Earthrealm, Scorpion. The crowd cheers get loud for Scorpion as he enters the ring. Raiden then comes out to address who's the mystery opponent for tonight's main event.

Raiden: Now most of us are wondering, who could be this mystery opponent for the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match for the MK title and the mystery will be revealed now. The fifth and final participant for the MK title… LIU KANG!

The crowds cheer get even louder and thunderous as Liu Kang emerges from the smoke and heads towards the ring. All of the participants in the ring even Shujinko are stunned by what they not only heard but saw as well as Liu Kang made his way up to the ring. There was silence in the arena as all five kombatants stared each other down.

The four challengers all at once attacked Onaga as the match got underway. The challengers were giving Onaga a beat down until he broke free as the challengers went flying in every direction. Li Mei could only applaud as she smiled in delight of this situation. Onaga then turned his attention towards the belt as he flew up to get it. As Onaga was ready to get the belt, Onaga's wings were frozen as Sub-Zero had thrown a freeze ball. Onaga fell to the canvas as his wings would be broken. Onaga yelled in pain. Sub-Zero then grabbed a ladder and began his climb for the title. Shujinko knocked down Sub-Zero as he was climbing to get the belt. Liu Kang grabbed a table as he and Scorpion suplexed Onaga through the table. Onaga yelled in pain some more as Li Mei looked on with concern. Liu Kang and Scorpion began throwing punches to each other as Liu Kang gained the upper hand tossing Scorpion out of the ring. Shujinko grabbed the ladder and was on his way to reach the title until he was knocked down below by Liu Kang nearly knocking into Li Mei as she moved out of the way. Liu Kang grabbed the ladder as Scorpion on the outside got a chair. Liu Kang was climbing towards reaching his title until Onaga knocked down the ladder causing Liu Kang to fall. Onaga laughed as Liu fell But Onaga was hit in the back and his wings by Scorpion. Scorpion then unleashed his spear pulling Onaga back for an uppercut landing on the back of his head. Sub-Zero then grabbed the ladder and began climbing it. Scorpion then got on the ladder. Sub-Zero was near winning the title when Scorpion punched Sub-Zero in the stomach and suplexing him off the ladder. Scorpion was just about to win the title until Onaga intervened and pushed the ladder only to land on an already set up table with Shujinko on it.

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

Li Mei applauds as she smiled at Onaga. Liu Kang turned Onaga around and scoop slammed the dragon king on the canvas. Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Shujinko had been put through a table. Li Mei stomped on them until her foot was caught by Scorpion. This got Onaga's attention as Scorpion moved out of the way. Onaga made sure Li Mei was safe but he was unaware of Liu Kang who performed a suicide dive crashing into Onaga as Li Mei ran out of the way. Scorpion ran into the ring and got the ladder set to climb. Sub-Zero got up and saw Liu Kang, Onaga, and Shujinko who was still unconscious on the floor. He also saw Li Mei staring at the carnage. Scorpion was still climbing up the ladder to pull down the belt. Li Mei then pointed at the top as if she was telling Sub-Zero that the title could switch hands. Sub-Zero got back into the ring as Li Mei tried to get Onaga on his feet. Sub-Zero then knocked the ladder down as Scorpion was dangling from the top holding on to the belt. Onaga got up to his feet as he climbed the turnbuckle. Sub-Zero saw Onaga on the turnbuckle and kicked him down. Li Mei looked on in shock as she got a chair and was ready to strike whoever got up between both Liu Kang and Shujinko. She had to come to her King's aid as she entered the ring to confront Sub-Zero as Scorpion was still dangling off the top holding on to the belt. Onaga slumped to the floor from the turnbuckle then got up as he saw Li Mei with a chair in hand ready to strike Sub-Zero. Onaga just smiled as he saw this but Li Mei would turn against Onaga knocking him out with the chair as the crowd went into a wild and thunderous frenzy as she left the ring not looking back. Scorpion fell to the canvas with the MK title in grasp. The referee called for the bell as there would be a new MK champion.

Announcer: Here is your winner and NEW MK champion, SCORPION!

Scorpion raised the title in the air as the crowd erupted into yells, cheers, and the chanting of Scorpion's name.

Crowd: SCORPION! SCORPION! SCORPION!

Sub-Zero and Liu Kang extended their hands in sportsmanship. Silence then came quickly as Scorpion just stared at the two. Scorpion then extended his for a shake with his rival Sub-Zero, and Liu Kang, the man who won the first MK title. It was indeed Scorpion's time to be champion at last. Shujinko got up from his unconscious state only to find that there had been a new champion, Scorpion. Shujinko just walked away as he just looked from afar, stopped, looked back with his arms akimbo but he knew he had to show some respect for a warrior who defeated him for a title. Scorpion and the others just looked at Shujinko who just nodded and went away. Onaga was still unconscious as Scorpion went into the crowd to celebrate his victory.


	2. Chapter 2

Mortal Kombat Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon and John Tobias do.

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

The crowd chants MKW as Onaga stand in the ring with Onaga's wings taped up from his title defense in which he lost.

Onaga: YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!

Crowd: BOO!

Onaga: YOU PEOPLE SHIULD'VE KNOWN THAT I WAS THE ONE THAT SHOULD'VE BEEN CHAMPION AND YOU KNOW THIS!

Crowd: ONAGA SUCKS!

Onaga: SCORPION, YOU KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME, GIVE ME THE REMATCH THAT I DESERVE!

Crowd: BOO!

Raiden walks up to the entrance with a microphone in hand as the crowd chants his name.

Crowd: RAIDEN! RAIDEN! RAIDEN!

Raiden: a rematch is the last thing you should have on your mind, Onaga.

Onaga: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

Raiden: I've heard you talking about a rematch but there are others that also want a shot at Scorpion's title as well you know.

Onaga: LIKE WHO?

Raiden: oh, I don't know… Sub-Zero

Crowd: YAAY!

Onaga: SUB-ZERO, THAT GUY FROZE MY WINGS, I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!

Raiden: I wasn't done yet… there's also (Raiden lets out a heavy sigh) Shujinko.

Crowd: BOO!

Onaga: SHUJINKO IS NOTHING MORE THAN A PIECE OF CAKE TO ME!

Raiden: And also, the first MK champion, LIU KANG!

Crowd: YAAAAY!

Raiden: The four of you will be in fatal four way elimination match to determine the number 1 contender for the MK title against Scorpion.

Onaga: I'LL RUN RIGHT THROUGH THOSE FOOLS TO WIN IT ALL!

Raiden: Don't count on it, Onaga, because the numbers have gained and the stakes are higher.

Raiden leaves as the crowd cheers.

Backstage:

Kobra: I almost had Mavado hadn't been for that queer Hsu Hao

Kira: I just spoke with Raiden before he confronted Onaga and he gave you a match against Mavado only this time it's a no-disqualification- number -1 – contender's match for the MK X-treme championship.

Kobra: That's right up my alley.

Kira: Good.

In the ring:

Announcer: The following is for one fall and it is for the MKW tag team championship. Entering the ring, the champions from Earthrealm, Kenshi, and his tag team partner, from parts unknown, Ermac. Their opponents, the challengers, from parts unknown, Noob-Smoke.

The bell sounds and the tag team championship battle is underway. Kenshi delivers a right punch to Smoke. Smoke and Kenshi grapple each other as Kenshi goes for a wristlock on Smoke. Smoke disappears and makes a tag to Noob Saibot. Noob Saibot enters the ring as a confused Kenshi is sent reeling to a corner. Noob Saibot followed up with a stinger splash on Kenshi. Noob Saibot picks up Kenshi and delivers a European uppercut to Kenshi sending him down on the floor. Kenshi gets up on one knee and pulls Noob Saibot to the ring post as Kenshi makes the tag to Ermac. Ermac then grabs Noob Saibot from the ring post and begins beating him on the ring post. Ermac then takes up Noob Saibot for a frankensteiner. Noob Saibot tries to make a tag but for some reason he can't. Ermac pulls him back with his telekinetic powers for a German suplex. Ermac then uses his telekinetic powers again and tosses Noob Saibot towards Smoke to knock Smoke down to the floor but he disappears causing Noob Saibot towards the ropes only to get shot back into the ropes again to get a tornado DDT by Ermac. Kenshi runs into Smoke but Smoke quickly disappears back to his corner as Ermac tags in Kenshi who goes for a tornado DDT of his own on Noob Saibot. Kenshi pins Noob Saibot as the referee makes the count.

Referee: 1…2…

Smoke breaks up the count but Ermac catches him as he throws him out of the ring and once again they fight in the crowd.

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

Once again, Noob Saibot is alone in the ring and discombobulated as Kenshi goes for a telepathic stunner as the referee begins to make the count again.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winners and STILL MKW tag tem champions, Kenshi and Ermac!

Backstage:

Interviewer chick: I'm here with the new MK champion, Scorpion. Scorpion just days after winning the MK championship in a grueling Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match against Sub-Zero, Shujinko, Onaga, and Liu Kang, Raiden as sanctioned a number 1 contenders match with those four guys that you've beaten for that title in a fatal four way elimination match to face you, how do you feel as such?

The interviewer chick hands Scorpion the mic as the crowd chants his name.

Crowd: SCORPION! SCORPION! SCORPION!

Scorpion: Feel? Feel? When I was alive, I felt every emotion but when I died and became a spectre, I hadn't felt anything at all, just coldness and a will to do whatever I pleased. But now that I am the champion of the elder gods and now the new MK champion, I can truly feel my emotions again and it's because of these fans.

Scorpion is interrupted as the crowd cheers and chants his name.

Crowd: YAAAAAAAY! SCORPION! SCORPION! SCORPION!

Scorpion: It's because of these fans that I now can truly feel my true power within me. And as for anyone who challenges me, it doesn't matter if you're Liu Kang, doesn't matter if you're Sub-Zero, Shujinko, Onaga, or Li Mei or maybe even those punks from Street Fighter, Soul Calibur, or Tekken, it doesn't matter, the writing on the wall is that I'm a fighting champion no matter who I'm up against, so if you want me, we can do this anytime, anywhere, anyhow…

Interviewer chick: There you have it fans, Scorpion, the new MK champion kicking butt and taking names.

In the ring:

Announcer: the following match is for one fall and it is a number one contender's match for the MK X-treme championship. Entering the ring from Earthrealm, being accompanied to the ring by Kira, Kobra. His opponent, from the red dragon clan, being accompanied to the ring by Hsu Hao, Mavado.

The match begins as Kobra and Mavado exchanges punches and kicks but Mavado gained the upper hand as he Irish whips Kobra to the ropes as Hsu Hao pulls down the top rope to beat down on Kobra. Mavado just looks on as he laughs but Kira climbs the turnbuckle as the males in the crowd gave her catcalls. Kira ignores as Mavado turns around only to get a hurracanrana from Kira. Mavado is caught off by this attack, gets up and grabs Kira by her hair but she kicks him in the groin and smashes his face on the canvas. Meanwhile, Hsu Hao gives Kobra a bearhug until Kira performs a suicide dive through the middle rope knocking Kobra on the rail and Hsu Hao on the floor. Hsu Hao gets up and turns his attention towards Kira who gets up from the suicide dive. Hsu Hao is about to put a powerbomb on Kira but Kobra comes to the rescue with a steel chair to the back of Hsu Hao. Hsu Hao isn't stunned at first but the second chair shot knocks Hsu Hao out. Mavado who is still in the ring performs a suicide dive on Kira and Kobra only to get knocked out by a chair shot to the head by Kobra. The impact of the chair shot was so loud that the crowd let out an Ooooh

Crowd: OOOOOOOOH!

Crowd: THIS MATCH RULES! THIS MATCH RULES!

Kobra disposes of the chair and brings Mavado in the ring. Mavado is bleeding from his forehead from the chair shot as Kobra is about to go for a headlock. Mavado was beginning to feel groggy from the chair shot and now the headlock. Hsu Hao was still knocked out as Kira looked on. Mavado was in no man's land as Kobra began to put the Kobra Klutch on him. Mavado was beginning to black out as the Kobra Klutch applied on him by Kobra is beginning to be like a vice around him choking him not letting him get any air. Mavado attempted to do a stunner variation but his body wouldn't let him. Mavado would have no choice but to tap out as he would get revenge on another day.

Announcer: Here is your winner and the number 1 contender for the MK X-treme championship, Kobra.

Backstage:

Li Mei is at the front door of Onaga's locker room with a sign saying "Meeting in Progress, so scram." Li Mei pays no mind to the sign as she puts her ear to the door to listen about what's going on in that meeting. As Li Mei secretly eavesdrops on the meeting, she is startled from behind by Hotaru.

Hotaru: What are you doing here, you wench, you caused Onaga his chance to retain his title, he was good to you like you were to him.

Li Mei: I had to do it in order for me to return back in the good graces of Master Bo' Rai Cho.

Hotaru: That fat slob, you didn't need him, you needed Onaga.

The door opens and it's Kung Lao, the current MK X-treme Champion.

Kung Lao: Can't you read the sign, what's so difficult about a private meeting in progress, scram."

Hotaru then speaks up for himself.

Hotaru: I caught this woman spying on your meeting, I'll take her away.

Li Mei then throws Hotaru over her shoulder as she runs away.

Onaga: WHO WAS THAT, KUNG LAO!

Kung Lao: Someone that used to be your…queen

It appeared as if Kung Lao is under the control of Onaga, but why?

Announcer: The following is a fatal four way elimination match for the number one contenders' match for the MK title. The rules are simple, if you are pinned, submit, DQ'd, or counted out, you are eliminated. The last participant to survive is the number one contender for the MK title. Introducing first, from Earthrealm representing the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero. Next, from Earthrealm, Shujinko. The crowd boos Shujinko.

Crowd: BOO!

Next up from Earthrealm representing the Shaolin monks, Liu Kang. The crowd cheers as Liu Kang walks down the ring.

Crowd: YAAAAAY!

Last entering the ring, he is the FORMER MK champion, Onaga. The crowd boos but laughs when the announcer said Former champion.

Crowd: BOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Onaga: ROOOOAAAARRRRR!

The bell sounds as all four kompetitors stare down one another. Shujinko, Liu Kang, and Sub-Zero once again jump Onaga but Onaga bumps both Shujinko and Sub-Zero's heads together but gets bicycle kicked by Liu Kang. Shujinko and Sub-Zero both start attacking one another as they both fall out of the ring leaving Liu Kang and Onaga in the ring. Liu Kang assaults Onaga as brutally human as possible. Onaga slumps to the floor but is picked up by Liu Kang for an uppercut. Shujinko and Sub-Zero continue to fight until Sub-Zero clotheslines Shujinko. Sub-Zero then yells out the word "LIN KUEI" as a signal for the brain freeze drop.

Sub-Zero: LIN KUEI!

Crowd: LIN KUEI!

Sub-Zero is about to go for the brain freeze drop until Baraka attacks Sub-Zero and throws Shujinko back in the ring. Baraka pays the price for his intervening as he gets the brain freeze drop by Sub-Zero. Unfortunately, Sub-Zero is counted out and is eliminated. Sub-Zero takes his frustration out on Baraka as he heads to the locker room. Shujinko is back in the ring and gets up to help Liu Kang. After Onaga was on the canvas, Shujinko turned his attention towards Liu Kang and gave him a bicycle kick. Liu Kang falls on his back as Shujinko turns his attention to Onaga. Shujinko prepares Onaga for the jinko driver (a flip pedigree piledriver) but is reversed by Onaga for a scoop slam followed by an elbow drop. The referee begins to make the count.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Shujinko is eliminated by Onaga as he is thrown out to the ring. Liu Kang got up and did a schoolboy pin on Onaga.

Referee: 1…2…

Onaga kicks out of the schoolboy pin and is sent reeling by Liu Kang's bicycle kick. Liu Kang seemed to have the advantage until Kung Lao came out to the ring and just looked on. Liu Kang is distracted by this and Onaga attacks Liu Kang from behind as Kung Lao looks on holding his MK X-treme championship. Onaga beats down on Liu Kang as he extends his hand for help as Kung Lao just looks on without concern. Liu Kang begins fighting back with tenacious moves and holds but is then distracted when Kitana comes out next to Kung Lao both looking on without any concern or any emotion. Onaga then breaks free of the hammerlock with an elbow strike to the face of Liu Kang followed by a rin-ne (a backwards enzuigiri kick) followed up by a schoolboy pin.

Referee: 1…2…

Liu Kang kicks out and looks over at Kitana and Kung Lao for help but then Johnny Cage, Jax, and Sonya Blade looked at the match alongside Kitana and Kung Lao. Liu looks on in confusion as he sees his five friends just looking on not helping him. Liu Kang then turned around and got a big foot to the face by Onaga. Liu Kang was then up on his feet by Onaga and was given a scoop slam on his back.

Crowd: LET'S GO LIU KANG! (Crowd stomps their feet in unison) LET'S GO LIU KANG! (Crowd stomps their feet in unison)

Liu Kang feeds off the energy of the crowd and is fighting back until all five of Liu Kang's friends got on the apron of the ring to distract the referee and Liu Kang but it was too late for Liu Kang. Liu Kang was unaware of Onaga being on the top rope getting ready for what else…the dragonrana. Liu Kang was caught by the dragonrana move by Onaga.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner and the number 1 contender for the MK title, the dragon king, Onaga!

Kitana, Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya, and Johnny Cage entered the ring and assaulted Liu Kang. Johnny Cage and Kung Lao bring up Liu Kang by his arms as Kitana grabbed the mic.

Kitana: Liu, you have disappointed me and by that I shall do this…

Kitana puts down the mic and gives Liu Kang a big slap in the face as the crowd went silent. Sonya then takes her turn as she not only slapped Liu Kang in the face but kick him in the groin. Jax then German suplexed Liu Kang twice. Johnny Cage and Kung Lao began stomping away on Liu Kang. Onaga then grabs the mic that Kitana dropped to slap Liu Kang.

Onaga: YOU PEOPLE TAKE NOTICE OF WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE. MEET MY EXTERMATION SQUAD. KUNG LAO, SONYA BLADE, JOHNNY CAGE, JAX BRIGGS, AND MY NEW DRAGON QUEEN, KITANA!

Onaga: ALL WILL FEAR THE DRAGON KING!


	3. Chapter 3

Mortal Kombat Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon and John Tobias do.

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

Onaga and his extermination squad stand in the ring.

Onaga: SHUT UP!

Crowd: BOO!

Onaga: DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WAS GOING TO LOSE TO LIU KANG?

Crowd: BOO!

Onaga: HEY RAIDEN, WHAT WAS IT THAT YOU HAD SAID THAT THE LAST THING ON MY MIND WAS A NUMBER 1 CONTENDER'S MATCH FOR THE MK TITLE, WELL JUST LIKE THESE PEOPLE, STAND AND TAKE NOTICE!

Raiden stands at the entrance of the ramp

Raiden: Onaga, even though you did win the number 1 contender's match, you did it in a sleazy way with your extermination squad in the end against Liu Kang.

Onaga: I BELIEVE THAT YOU ALSO SAID THAT THE NUMBERS HAVE GAINED AND THAT THE STAKES WERE HIGH, WELL YOU NEVER MENTIONED THAT TO LIU KANG AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, TAKE A LOOK

The Kombat- Tron 2000 shows the final moments of the match as Onaga and his extermination squad assault Liu Kang.

Onaga: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, LIU KANG WAS PATHETIC!

Raiden: Let me tell you this, Onaga, in your match for the MK title, your extermination squad will be banned from ringside.

Crowd: YAAAAAY

Onaga goes into a frenzy kicking the ropes and screaming

Onaga: ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!

Raiden: Don't get mad yet because, the best is yet to come

Raiden leaves.

The extermination squad leaves except for Kung Lao who has a match against Kobra for the MK X-Treme championship.

Announcer: the following match is for one fall and it is for the MK X-Treme championship. In the ring from Earthrealm, now with the dragon king's extermination squad, he is the MK X-Treme champion, KUNG LAO! His opponent representing the new black dragon clan being accompanied to the ring by Kira, KOBRA!

The match begins as Kung Lao dropkicks Kobra on the canvas. Kobra is then Irish whipped across the ring to get dropkicked again by Kung Lao. Kobra fights back with a series of right and left hooks. Kobra then puts Kung Lao on top of the turnbuckle for a frankensteiner. Kobra then climbs the turnbuckle for a 450 splash but misses on the way down. Kobra slowly gets up only to get kicked by Kung Lao in the chin. Kung Lao then gets Kobra up and starts chopping away on him 'til his back was up against the turnbuckle. Kung Lao then began stomping away on Kobra as the referee broke it up. The referee then moves out of Kung Lao's way as he went for a bronco buster but Kobra evaded and kicked Kung Lao who caught himself on the turnbuckle on the head. Kung Lao falls back as Kobra climbs the turnbuckle for a shooting star press. Kobra hits the shooting star press on Kung Lao as the referee began to make the count.

Referee: 1…2…

The count was interrupted by Mavado's interference as he pulled Kobra off of Kung Lao. Angered by this, Kobra then vaults himself off the top rope unto Mavado. Kira then helps Kobra by attacking Mavado and tells him to get back in the ring. Kobra then goes for Kung Lao and is about to apply the Kobra Klutch but is then reversed by Kung Lao for a shaolin stunner. The referee then makes the count as Kung Lao pins Kobra.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner and STILL MK X-Treme champion, KUNG LAO!

Backstage:

Ermac throws punches as he gets ready for his street fight with Smoke next until Kenshi comes in.

Kenshi: Knock knock

Ermac: How's it going, Kenshi

Kenshi: Nothing much, Ermac. How come whenever we're in a tag team match, you run off and fight in the crowd.

Ermac: That was Smoke the last time but the first time was all us and we're sorry.

Kenshi: Okay

Ermac: We finally get to settle this battle once and for all.

Ermac grabs a kendo stick as he walks out to the ring

Somewhere in the loading dock in the arena:

Announcer: The following is for one fall and this match is a street fight. This match can be won by pinfall, submit, or knockout, no disqualification.

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

The camera man follows Ermac with a kendo stick in hand looking for Smoke. Ermac is then stopped by Noob-Saibot.

Noob- Saibot: If you're looking for Smoke, he's not here

Ermac: Out of our way, Noob- Saibot

Ermac is then knocked from behind with a chair as he falls to the floor.

Smoke: Get up

The street fight becomes nothing more than a two- on – one as Noob- Saibot gets involved in the match. Kenshi arrives and spears Noob-Saibot down to the floor as he starts mounting punches on him. Ermac gets up from the chair shot only t get hit in the head with another chair shot. Smoke is about to deliver another chair shot until, Ermac used his telekinetic powers as throws Smoke across the other end of the loading dock right into an 18 wheeler that says "Mortal Kombat Wrestling."

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW! MKW!

Smoke falls flat to the ground as Ermac telepathically teleports himself to the other end of the loading dock with his kendo stick. Ermac whacked Smoke with his kendo stick. The impact of the kendo stick on the body of Smoke echoed across the arena. Smoke got up and was about to be hit over the head with Ermac's kendo stick until, he "disappeared" in a cloud of smoke. Ermac looked everywhere until he saw Smoke coming down from the top of the 18-wheeler with a steel chair only to get hard by Ermac's kendo stick. The impact of the kendo stick on the body of Smoke caused Ermac's kendo stick to break off and Smoke to injure one of ribs as Ermac went for the count.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner, ERMAC!

The EMTs rush to Smoke as they hoist him up to go the ambulance but Ermac came back with a steel pipe as whacked it over the head of Smoke. The referees, security, and even Kenshi tried to hold back Ermac from further damaging Smoke.

Crowd: THIS MATCH RULES! THIS MATCH RULES! THIS MATCH RULES!

In the ring:

Announcer: the following match is for one fall entering the ring the team of KAI LOTUS AND JADE! And their opponents, the team of RAIN AND TANYA!

The match begins as Jade and Tanya went at each other's throats. Jade began pounding Tanya's head on the canvas as hard as possible as the referee had to break them up. Tanya was in no woman's land as Jade dropkick Tanya on the canvas. Jade then pulls Tanya's hair and tosses her to the other end of the ring as she makes her way towards Tanya. Tanya then tries to make a time-out sign as the referee stops Jade. Jade backs up and does what the referee says until she gets a knee to the back by Rain. This catches Jade's attention as she slaps Rain across the face. Jade then turns her attention to Tanya as she pokes Jade in the eye and slams her head on the turnbuckle. Jade is then whipped into another corner but evades a stinger splash by Tanya. Jade then dropkicks Tanya and then mount punches on Tanya. Tanya then escapes and makes a tag to Rain. Jade then makes a tag to Kai. Kai and Rain exchange punches until Kai gains the upper hand by jabbing Rain in the ribs. Kai then gives Rain an uppercut sending him to knock into Tanya. The referee sees this as a tag as Kai walks back to Jade to make a tag as she bolted towards Tanya and pulls her back in the ring the hard way. Rain was about to intervene between the two but Kai clotheslines Rain out of the ring. Jade then puts a x-factor on Tanya and pins her as the referee makes the count

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here are your winners, KAI LOTUS AND JADE!

Backstage:

Interviewer guy: I'm standing here with the MK champion himself, Scorpion.

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Interviewer guy: Scorpion, tell us what is going through your head as to the match for the MK championship again Onaga.

Scorpion: What goes through my head is none of your business. Onaga, I'm not afraid of you and I'll never be. As for your oily men and Lesbos you call your "extermination squad", they best stay out of my way or else…

Scorpion heads to the ring.

In the ring:

Announcer: the following is for one fall and it is for the MK championship. Entering the ring, he is the MK champion, SCORPION!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Announcer: His opponent, the dragon king, ONAGA!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The bell sounds as the two kombatants look each other in the eyes. Scorpion and Onaga grapple each other as Scorpion puts Onaga in a headlock. Onaga breaks free of the headlock and Irish whips Scorpion into the ropes for a shoulder block. Onaga runs into the ropes and goes for a clothesline. Onaga then begins taunting the crowd.

Onaga: ROOOOOOAAAARRRRR!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOO!

Onaga turns his attention to Scorpion who spears Onaga on the canvas (not using his other spear). Scorpion begins mounting punches on Onaga and gets off of him quickly. Scorpion then kicks Onaga as he was about to get up. Scorpion then applies a rear choke hold on Onaga. With all his might, Onaga then gets up to his feet and throws him off but Scorpion still stays on for a stunner sending Onaga into the referee. Onaga is knocked out and Scorpion heads to the top turnbuckle to hit the spectre splash on Onaga. Scorpion hits the spectre splash on Onaga and pins him but the referee is down. Johnny Cage and Jax hit the ring and double team Scorpion with a double powerbomb on a table covering Onaga. Sonya Blade then revives the referee telling him to make the count. The referee slowly makes his way towards Onaga.

Referee: 1…2…

Scorpion kicks out miraculously at the count of 2.

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Johnny Cage and Jax look on in shock but then the referee tells both men to leave at once

Referee: GO NOW, YOU'RE EJECTED!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAY

The referee doesn't see Sonya behind him as she is about to strike Scorpion for Onaga. Sonya is about to strike Scorpion until Li Mei came from behind Sonya and give her a stunner as the crowd cheers

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAY

Onaga then gets up and sees Li Mei. Onaga and Li Mei stare at each other then Li Mei stares in Scorpion's direction as she stands to give him a nova blast. Li Mei looks like she's about to give Scorpion a nova blast but she blasts Onaga down back on the canvas as she leaves the ring and goes into the crowd.

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

Scorpion is then back on the top turnbuckle to go for the spectre splash. Scorpion then hits the spectre splash on Onaga as the referee makes the count.

Referee: 1 …2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner AND STILL MK CHAMPION, SCORPION!

Scorpion's hand is then raised in the air as he takes his MK championship title and goes into the crowd to celebrate.

Crowd: SCORPION! SCORPION! SCORPION! SCORPION! SCORPION!


	4. Chapter 4

Mortal Kombat Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon and John Tobias do

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

Raiden stands in the ring as he gazes upon the crowd

Raiden: Two weeks ago, our MK champion, Scorpion, had said that it doesn't matter who he defends his title against whether it be Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Shujinko, or even Li Mei.

Crowd: SCORPION! SCORPION!

Raiden: He also mentioned that it doesn't matter if he has to defend his title against anyone from Tekken

Crowd: BOO!

Raiden: Anyone from Soul Calibur

Crowd: BOO!

Raiden: Or even anyone from our rival organization, Street Fighter

Crowd: BOOOOOO!

Raiden: So after hearing what Scorpion said, this has given me an idea. One that will revolutionize this not only this organization but this sport as well. An open invitation to any of those three organizations and other organizations as well.

Crowd: YAAAAY!

Raiden: We're not hard to find or easy to beat because here at Mortal Kombat Wrestling, we never, ever back down from a fight.

The cameraman then turns his camera to the crowd as Raiden looks on at the camera as well in the ring.

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW! MKW!

Raiden: So let me rephrase myself, we're not hard to find or easy to beat because here at Mortal Kombat Wrestling, we never, ever…BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT!

Crowd: YAAAAAAY!

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW! MKW!

Raiden leaves the ring as the announcer steps into the ring.

Announcer: the following match is for one fall and it is for the MKW X-Treme championship.

Crowd: YAAAAY!

Announcer: Entering the ring, the champion, he is one of the members of Onaga's new extermination squad, KUNG LAO!

Crowd: BOO!

Announcer: And his opponent, from the red dragon clan being accompanied to the ring by Hsu Hao, MAVADO!

Crowd: BOO!

The bell sounds as the match got underway with a test of strength between both Kung Lao and Mavado. Kung Lao gains the upper-hand by bringing Mavado down to his knees. Mavado reverses the test of strength by throwing Kung Lao out of the ring where Hsu Hao begins stomping away on him. Mavado then instructs Hsu Hao by giving him a torture rack followed by a rib breaker. Mavado then performs a suicide dive as Kung Lao moves out of the way as Mavado hits Hsu Hao by incident. Mavado is stunned by this and even more stunned when he is kicked in the chin by Kung Lao's super kick. Kung Lao then throws Mavado back in the ring as he climbs the turnbuckle and does a missile dropkick on Mavado. Mavado is down on the canvas as he begins to make his way towards him. Mavado is then thrown to the turnbuckle and gets a foot to the face by Kung Lao. Kung Lao then puts the tarantula on Mavado as he screams in pain. Kung Lao lets go of Mavado and drops to the ring and gets a kendo stick. Mavado is withering from the tarantula that Kung Lao gave him. Kung Lao struck Mavado twice in the back and once in the head. Kung Lao then brings Mavado up to his feet as Mavado was already knocked out by the kendo stick shots that Kung Lao gave him. Kung Lao was about to go for another kendo stick shot to the head of Mavado until Liu Kang hit the ring and attacked his former friend for trading on him for assaulting him two weeks ago. Liu Kang then did a tornado DDT on Kung Lao and a stunner. Mavado just fell back to the canvas as Liu Kang dragged him unto Kung Lao for the pin.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner AND NEW MKW X-TREME CHAMPION, MAVADO!

Mavado then grabs the mic

Mavado: From now on, I'll be simply known to the ladies as…Bravado Mavado ( in a Latin accent)

Backstage:

Jade bending over to stretch

Crowd whistles and gives catcalls

Kai enters the locker room and sees Jade stretching

Kai looks and a smile is on face

Jade stops stretching and sees Kai

Jade: So glad you got here, Kai

Kai: I, uh… came as soon as I could

Jade: Great, I can sure use some backup for my match against Tanya.

Kai: Oh, I'll give you some backup

Jade: Good, our match is up next

In the ring:

Announcer: The following is for one fall, introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Rain, TANYA!

Crowd: BOO!

Announcer: And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Kai Lotus, JADE!

Crowd: YAAAAY!

The match sounds and the two women go at each others throats again. Tanya throws Jade to the turnbuckle as she begins punching her on the chest area. Tanya then chops Jade's chest. Tanya Irish whips Jade into another turnbuckle but she catches the turnbuckle and catches Tanya for a tornado DDT. Jade then gives Tanya a rear chinlock. Tanya fights out of it and starts elbowing Jade's body. Tanya then gives Jade an enzuigiri kick to the back of her head. Tanya pulls Jade up but Jade reverses and does a belly to back suplex. Jade then gets on the top turnbuckle ready to do an elbow drop but Rain pushes her down as Kai saves her from hitting the rails. Rian enters the ring and helps Tanya up. Jade and Kai are on the floor in pain as Tanya then takes Jade back in the ring as Rain assaults Kai. Tanya then sets Jade up for the jackknife powerbomb but Jade counters with a sunset flip.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner, JADE!

Rain is in shock after not helping Tanya. He was only focused on attacking Kai. Rain is frustrated but turns his attention back to Kai who gets a chair and knocks him over the head with it.

Backstage:

Interviewer guy: I'm here standing next togulp Onaga and his extermination squad. H-H- How do you feel about losing to Scorpion for the second time for the MK championship.

Onaga: HOW DO I FEEL? YOU WATCHED THE MATCH DIDN'T YOU?

Interviewer guy: Y-Yes I did.

Onaga: I DIDN'T LOSE MY CHANCES OF WINNING THE MK TITLE BACK IN MY POSESSION, MY FORMER DRAGON QUEEN, LI MEI COST ME MY CHANCES AT REGAINING POWER ONCER AND FOR ALL!

Interviewer guy: Most recently, one of your extermination squad members, Kung Lao lost the MKW X-Treme to Mavado thanks to Liu Kang.

Onaga: KUNG LAO CAN GET A REMATCH ON THAT NO-TALENTED "BRAVADO MAVADO" ANY TIME HE WISHES BUT AS FOR THAT CHUMP, LIU KANG, THAT'S ANOTHER TIME, UNDERSTAND?

Interviewer guy: Yes, I do, Onaga

Onaga: GOOD!

Interviewer guy: Anything else you want to say before you go?

Onaga: YES, YES I DO! JAX, GET THAT CAMERA FROM THE CAMERAMAN; I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR LI MEI!

Jax then gets the camera from the cameraman pushing him down to the floor with brute force.

Onaga then grabs the mic out of the hands of the interviewer guy as he just looks on while Sonya, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, and Kitana restrain him back.

Onaga: LI MEI, YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! NO ONE BETRAYS THE DRAGON KING AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, SO NEXT WEEK, I'M BRINGING A FRIEND WHO HAS AN OBSESSION WITH WOMEN OF YOUR KIND WITH RARE GREEN EYES SUCH AS YOURS, LI MEI! SO IF I WE'RE YOU, I WOULD BE WATCHING MY BACK 24/7 RIGHT NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!1

Sonya, Johnny Cage, Kitana, and Kung Lao then bring back the interviewer guy as Onaga hands him back his microphone. Jax then gets the cameraman back his camera as the Onaga and his extermination squad leaves.

Interviewer: S-So there you have it folks, Onaga as a surprise for Li Mei but what is it, we'll have to wait and see.

In the ring:

Announcer: The main event is for one fall. Introducing first from Outworld, LI MEI!

Crowd: YAY! BOO!

Announcer: Her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Kobra, KIRA!

Crowd: BOO! YAY!

The bell sounds as the match began. Li Mei and Kira began slapping each other until Kira fell to the canvas. Li Mei then puts a headlock on Kira. Li Mei then does a tiger roll on Kira letting her fall to the canvas. Li Mei then puts the hammerlock on Kira. Kira reverses the hammerlock with a hammerlock of her own. Li Mei counters Kira's hammerlock by flipping her over. Li Mei then kicks Kira in her back. Li Mei runs to the ropes as Kira leapfrogs over her and Kobra pulling the top rope down as Li Mei falls to the floor. Kobra then began stomping away on her. Kira then runs and does a cork screw flip through the top rope crashing into Li Mei and Kobra.

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW! MKW!

Kira then brings Li Mei back into the ring as she climbs the top turnbuckle for a hurracanrana. Kira executes the hurracanrana but it's countered by Li Mei into a powerbomb. Li Mei then grabs Kira's legs and flips over her for a pin as Kobra is knocked out from the cork screw dive that Kira did. The referee goes for the count.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner, LI MEI

Sonya and Kitana hit the ring as they assault Li Mei. Kira and Kobra leave as they head back to the locker room. Onaga then emerges as he starts laughing. Sonya and Kitana then pull Li Mei up by her arms.

Onaga: REVENGE IS A DISH SERVE COLD, LI MEI! THIS IS JUST AN APPETIZER BUT NEXT WEEK, COMES THE MAIN COURSE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Just what does Onaga mean by the main course for Li Mei and just who is this "friend" Onaga speaks of who has an obsession with vaguely- looking Chinese women with green eyes, stay alert and stay-tuned, YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED!


	5. Chapter 5

Mortal Kombat Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat Wrestling, Ed Boon and John Tobias do

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

Announcer: The following match is for one fall and it is for the number 1 contender's spot for the MKW tag team championship of the world. Introducing first, the team of Noob-Saibot and Smoke, Noob-Smoke.

Crowd: BOO!

Announcer: And their opponents…Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, THE DEADLY ALLIANCE!

Crowd: YAY! BOO!

The bell sounds as a stand-off between both Noob-Smoke and the deadly alliance. Shang Tsung and Noob-Saibot stand in the ring as they both exchange words. Finally, Shang Tsung and Noob-Saibot both exchange fists and feet to each other. Noob-Saibot Irish whips Shang Tsung to the other end of the ring as Noob- Saibot runs into him with a spinning shoulder block. Noob-Saibot then makes a tag to Smoke as he enters the ring and starts stomping on Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung is brought up to his feet, but he eye gouges Smoke. Shang Tsung then takes a form of a bear and gives Smoke what else, a bearhug. Smoke counters the bearhug by disappearing in a cloud of Smoke as he reappeared on the ring apron behind Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung then turns back into his normal form and Quan Chi warns him by telling him Smoke is behind him. Shang Tsung turns around but Smoke has disappeared again. Shang Tsung gives Quan Chi a confused look but when turns around he is dropkicked by both Noob-Saibot and Smoke. Quan Chi tries to make the save, but the referee restrains him as Noob-Saibot and Smoke began pounding away on him. Noob-Saibot runs back to his team's spot and makes gets the tag to Smoke as he entered back into the ring and Smoke back into his corner. Noob-Saibot then puts Shang Tsung in a tree of woe and makes a gesture towards Quan Chi. Quan Chi is angered by this as he attempts to enter the ring, but the referee restrains him again. Noob-Saibot and Smoke begin pounding and stomping away on Shang Tsung as Noob-Saibot puts his hands together to make it sound like a tag as Smoke entered the ring. Smoke then continues stomping away on Shang Tsung then puts his hands together to make it sound like a tag as Noob-Saibot enters back in the ring. Noob-Saibot then Irish whips Shang Tsung into the ropes. Shang Tsung bounces back with a spinning wheel kick knocking Noob-Saibot on the canvas. The crowd then starts stomping and putting their hands together as Shang Tsung and Noob-Saibot began to crawl to their respective tag team partners.

Crowd stomping and putting hands together

Noob-Saibot then makes the tag to Smoke as he enters the ring. Smoke grabs Shang Tsung by the foot, but Shang Tsung gives Smoke an enzuigiri kick as he makes the tag to Quan Chi who enters the ring all fired up and ready to go. Quan Chi knocks down Smoke, then Noob-Saibot, then Smoke again, and Noob-Saibot again as Quan Chi began getting wild and loose. Quan Chi then sees Smoke re-cooperating as he runs towards the ropes and performs a suicide dive knocking Smoke down on the floor. Smoke is then brought back into the ring as Quan Chi climbed the top turnbuckle and performed a diving lariat on Smoke. Noob-Saibot was about to enter the ring when Shang Tsung punched him back to the floor. Quan Chi then signals the end to Smoke with his finishing move, the skull drop stunner for the pin.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here are your winners and number 1 contenders for the MKW tag team championships, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, THE DEADLY ALLIANCE!

Backstage:

Interviewer guy: Right now, ladies and gentlemen, I'm standing here with the former dragon queen, Li Mei. Li Mei, it seems as though that Onaga and his extermination squad have got something in store for you, and according to Onaga, his "friend" happens to have an obsession with green eyes such as yours how do you respond?

Li Mei: If Onaga says he's got backup, he's got backup, but I pay the price for being a marked woman by Onaga for betraying him like I have done to Master Bo' Rai Cho. If this "friend" of his is nothing but some freak that has obsession with Chinese women who have green eyes, I'm not amused.

Interviewer guy: Onaga also said that you also have to look over your shoulder for his "friend."

Li Mei then looks over her shoulder

Li Mei: Don't see anybody, but I'm certain to right my wrongs.

In the ring:

Announcer: The following match is for one fall introducing first representing the Lin Kuei, SUB-ZERO!

Crowd: YAAY!

Announcer: His opponent from the red dragon clan, HSU HAO!

Crowd: BOO!

The bell sounds as both kombatants lock each other up in a grapple. Sub-Zero gets Hsu Hao in a headlock, but Hsu Hao reverses with a backdrop. Hsu Hao picks Sub-Zero on his feet and tosses with an Irish whip across the ring for a clothesline followed by an elbow drop. Hsu Hao picks Sub-Zero up again and tosses him again with an Irish whip for another clothesline, but Sub-Zero ducks under the clothesline as he goes for a head- scissors takedown on Hsu Hao. Sub-Zero begins stomping away on Hsu Hao as he then began mounting punches on him. Sub-Zero then gets up and gives a thumbs up to the crowd.

Crowd: YAAAAY!

Hsu Hao gets up and he clotheslines Sub-Zero out of the ring. Sub-Zero is then out of the ring and stumbles to get up. Hsu Hao gets out of the ring and dropkicks Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero is then brought back into the ring by Hsu Hao and Hsu Hao stomps away n him and taunts the crowd.

Crowd: BOO!

Hsu Hao then gets Sub-Zero on his feet and sets him up for a powerbomb. Hsu Hao goes for the powerbomb, but Sub-Zero counters with 3 punches and a sunset flip. The referee goes for the count.

Referee: 1…2…

Hsu Hao kicks out at 2 and gets up to feet only to get bulldogged by Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero then runs to the other side of the ring and does a dropkick. Sub-Zero then gets up on the top turnbuckle for a tornado DDT. Sub-Zero executes the tornado DDT. Sub-Zero then yells Lin Kuei to the crowd as a signal for the brain-freeze drop.

Sub-Zero: LIN KUEI!

Crowd: LIN KUEI!

Sub-Zero then hits the brain-freeze drop on Hsu Hao as he goes for the pin.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner, SUB-ZERO!

commercial he's been called a spectre, a yellow ninja, but now he's the champion of the elder gods and now MK Champion, he is…Scorpion.

Announcer from commercial: Right now at (which is a fake site that I made up, keep in mind!) you can order "GET OVER HERE!" the best of Scorpion. You get over 6 hours of matches, behind the scenes footage, interviews, and even a Scorpion music video that you can't see on MTV, MTV2, and OR VH1! Orders "GET OVER HERE!" the best of Scorpion, now for $24.95. ORDER NOW!

Backstage:

Onaga is on the phone with his friend while the extermination squad looks on.

Onaga: YES, HUH-HUH, YOU'RE ALREADY HERE IN THE PARKING LOT? GOOD, BECAUSE HER MATCH IS NEXT!

Onaga: YOU'LL BE THERE AFTER THE MATCH, RIGHT? GOOD. MAKE SURE SHE SEES THE BLINDING WHITES OF YOUR EYES AND DON'T PULL OUT THE NEEDLE UNTIL THEN, GOT IT? ALRIGHT, I'LL SEE YOU THEN, BYE!

Onaga: ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! A FRIEND OF OURS IS COMING TO HELP US OUT AND EFFORTS TO GET MY REVENGE ON THE ONE WOMAN THAT SOLEMNLY BETRAYED ME! LI MEI'S MATCH IS UP NEXT, SO LET'S GO!

In the ring:

Announcer: The following match is for one fall and it is our main event. Introducing first from the village of Sun Do in Outworld, LI MEI!

Crowd: YAAY! BOO!

Announcer: Her opponent also from Outworld, Nitara

Crowd: YAAAAAAY!

The bell sounds as Li Mei and Nitara exchange slaps to one another. Nitara then gave Li Mei a hair biel toss on the canvas. Nitara then pushed Li Mei on the turnbuckle as she climbed up and began her 10 punches as the crowd counted each punch.

Crowd: 1, 2, 3,4,5,6,7,8,9…

Before she could ever get the 10th punch in on Li Mei, Nitara then did a little dance followed up by a bite on the forehead of Li Mei and then the 10th punch.

Crowd: 10!

Li Mei slumped to the floor as Nitara got her up to her feet for an Irish whip. Li Mei ran across the side of the ring only to get trapped by Nitara's sleeperhold. Li Mei countered the sleeperhold with a variation of a stunner sending Nitara on the canvas. Li Mei got up and saw Onaga looking on as Sonya and Kitana made their way to ringside. Li Mei is distracted by this as Nitara goes for a German suplex pin.

Referee: 1…2…

Li Mei kicked out as Nitara went for a dropkick on Li Mei. Nitara then turns her attention to Sonya and Kitana and even Onaga. She then turned her attention to Li Mei who was on the canvas from her German suplex. Nitara then just shrugged and concentrated as she applied a surfboard submission hold on Li Mei. Li Mei reverses the submission with a variation of a German suplex.

Referee: 1…2…

Nitara kicks out at 2. Li Mei Irish whips Nitara to the other side of the ring, but Sonya and Kitana lowered the top rope as she fell. Sonya and Kitana entered the ring as Li Mei attacked Sonya, but Kitana intervened and attacked Li Mei as the referee called for the bell.

Bell sounds.

Nitara climbs back in the ring and attacks Sonya, but again Kitana intervened and threw her out of the ring. Li Mei attacked Kitana, but Sonya tackled her to the canvas as she and Kitana just threw punches at her and even did a double powerbomb on her. This pleased Onaga as he headed down to the ring. Sonya and Kitana pulled Li Mei up by her arms as Sonya pulled back her hair to come face to face with the dragon king that she betrayed just to get back with Master Bo' Rai Cho.

Onaga: DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT IT WAS EASY TO BETRAY ME? ANSWER ME! IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME NOW, BUT NOW IS THE TIME TO MEET MY FRIEND!

The lights in the building go out and a glowing green dragon statue appears. The entrance way is then lit by two blinding lights as eerie Chinese music play in the background. Soon a man dressed somewhat like a sorcerer or a emperor appears gliding and not even moving his feet, he then enters the ring as the lights were back on when he left the entrance door and ramp. His face was as pale as a ghost and quite scary, too.

Onaga: LET ME INTRODUCE TO YOU, THE MAN WHO HAS AN OBSESSION WITH CHINESE WOMEN WITH GREEN EYES, MR. DAVID LO PAN!

OH MY GOD, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, THE ONE AND ONLY DAVID LO PAN IS HERE ON MORTAL KOMBAT WRESTLING!

Lo pan then takes Li Mei by the arm and begins to blind her. It looks like the end was near for Li Mei until… Scorpion arrived on the scene. The crowd went ballistic as the current MK champion hit the ring.

BUSINESS HAS JUST PICKED UP!

Everyone scrambles out of the ring as Sonya and Kitana get jumped by Nitara. Onaga was tossed out of the ring as Scorpion was turned around by Lo pan who blinds him with his eyes. Scorpion is blinded as Lo pan attempts to take Li Mei but Scorpion was temporarily blinded as Scorpion attacked Lo pan who headed for the locker room leaving Scorpion and Li Mei. The crowd begins chanting Scorpion's name.

Crowd: SCORPION! SCORPION! SCORPION!

Side note: I told you that you weren't going to be disappointed, so did you figure out the clues? Lo pan only blinds his opponents with his eyes, got a needle, and uses magic, just like in big trouble in little china, the 1986 Hong Kong classic movie. He also has an obsession with Chinese women who have green eyes, which is rare.


	6. Chapter 6

Mortal Kombat Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon and John Tobias do.

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

The lights in the arena go off as the crowd began to yell.

Crowd: AAAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!

The lights went back on only to see Onaga, his extermination squad, and his new ally and friend, David Lo Pan (the guy from Big Trouble in Little China).

Onaga: AS YOU ALL KNOW, THIS IS MY NEW FRIEND, DAVID LO PAN! DAVID LO PAN AND I WON'T REST UNTIL LI MEI, WHO BETRAYED ME, WILL LEARN HER LESSON!

Lo Pan asks for the microphone as Onaga is interrupted.

Onaga: IT SEEMS AS THOUGH MY FRIEND, DAVID LO PAN HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE SO YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP!

Crowd: BOOO!

Lo Pan: Now all of you know about my search for a Chinese girl with green eyes, but when I got a mysterious call from Onaga about a Chinese girl with green eyes in Mortal Kombat Wrestling, I was very skeptical at first, but when I started to watch, Onaga wasn't lying. And now that I am here at MKW, I…

Lo Pan is interrupted by Raiden as he stands at the front of the entrance way to the ring.

Raiden: Onaga, this is your friend?

Onaga: YES!

Raiden: I did say that we have an open door policy to whoever wants a piece of MKW!

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

Raiden: Who allowed you to bring anyone has you please, only I can do that.

Onaga: YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, RAIDEN! I AM THE ONE BEING, THE ONE TRUE RULER WHO CAN MERGE ALL THE REALMS TOGETHER, I AM ONAGA, THE DRAGON KING!

Crowd: BOO!

Raiden sarcastically claps

Raiden: Dragon King, huh, last time I checked you called yourself Barney in your sleep.

Crowd: OOOOOOOOOH!

Onaga: THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, RAIDEN!

Crowd: BARNEY! BARNEY! BARNEY!

Raiden: With all joking aside, Onaga, I have some good news and some great news.

Onaga: AT LAST, YOU'RE LEAVING MKW FOR ME TO DO AS I PLEASE?

Raiden: The good news is that you Onaga have a friend that doesn't know the meaning of classified ads.

Crowd: OOOOOOOOOH!

Raiden: The great news is that your friend Lo Pan… as taken your place for a shot at the MKW Championship tonight against…SCORPION!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAY!

Crowd: SCORPION! SCORPION! SCORPION!

Onaga: WHAT!

Raiden: It seems as though that with you bringing a friend of yours here I thought it would be a treat to see what he can do.

Lo Pan: I accept, Raiden, but under one condition: If I win, I want to have a ceremony that involves Li Mei.

Before Raiden can say anything, Scorpion's theme music is on and the crowd goes wild

Theme Music: S-S-S-SCORPION!(Electrical guitar riffs and drums)

Crowd: YAAAY!

Scorpion: If it's a title shot with a stipulation involving Li Mei, then you're on!

Crowd: YAAAY!

Lo Pan: I'll be looking forward to defeating you, Scorpion.

Everyone leaves except for Kung Lao who has a rematch against Bravado Mavado for the MK X-Treme Championship.

Announcer: The following match is for one fall and it is for the MK X-Treme Championship. Entering the ring, the champion being accompanied to the ring by Hsu Hao he is the MK X-Treme Champion, BRAVADO MAVADO!

Crowd: BOO!

Mavado enters the ring as Rico Suave plays in the background.

Announcer: His opponent, already in the ring he is one of the members of Onaga's extermination squad, KUNG LAO!

Crowd: BOO!

The match began as Bravado Mavado began strutting around with his head held high and his chest out. Kung Lao wasn't impressed by this newfound cockiness that Bravado Mavado was showing. Kung Lao dropkicked BravadoMavado and began mounting punches on him. Kung Lao got Bravado Mavado back to his feet and Irish whipped him across to a turnbuckle where Kung Lao would charge at him and monkey flips him. Kung Lao then got on the top turnbuckle for a missile dropkick, but missed as Bravado Mavado moved out of the way and kicked him in the back as Kung Lao sat up. Bravado Mavado then got Kung Lao on his feet and performed a Death Valley driver on Kung Lao. Kung Lao then got up again, but poked Bravado Mavado in the eyes. Kung Lao then suplexed Bravado Mavado twice and returned the favor by kicking Bravado Mavado in the back. Kung Lao then signaled for a pedigree- pile driver, but Hsu Hao distracts the referee as Kung Lao does his finisher move. As Kung Lao was about to pin Bravado Mavado, but once again, Liu Kang intervenes as he missile dropkicks Kung Lao and covers Bravado Mavado over him. The referee sees the pin and begins the count.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner and still MKW X-Treme Champion, BRAVADO MAVADO!

Backstage:

Interviewer guy: Right now, I'm standing next to Jade.

Interviewer guy: Jade, your new acquaintance, Kai Lotus has been on a roll ever since he teamed up with you and now he's going to be in a number 1 contender's match for the MK X-Treme Championship along with Dairou, Kobra, and of course your arch-nemesis' acquaintance, Rain next week.

Jade: You know, Kai is doing his own thing and I congratulate him for making it into the number 1 contender's match next week and I think he will flourish a lot more than he was first introduced in MK4.Hope he does well.

Interviewer guy: Also, Tanya has been talking bad about you lately saying you were so desperate into finding a tag team partner a few weeks ago and say that Kai was just a nobody.

Jade: Tanya wasn't that popular either until she got a revamp like I did for deception.

Jade is interrupted by Tanya.

Tanya: Popular, Popular, like you were the one who own the show? Please.

Jade: Oh really.

Tanya: Yeah, Really (pushes Jade)

Jade pushes Tanya back and a catfight is on. The male security looks on, but the female security breaks it up.

In the ring:

Announcer: The following match is for one fall and it is for the MKW Tag Team Championship. Entering the ring, the champions they are the team of KENSHI AND ERMAC!

Crowd: YAAAY!

Announcer: Their opponents, they are SHANG TSUNG AND QUAN CHI, THE DEADLY ALLIANCE!

Crowd: BOO!

The match began as one big fist-fight that it escalated to the crowd. The referee had to chase the teams back, but the match took place at concession stands. Kenshi and Ermac both dropkicked Shang Tsung into the popcorn and Quan Chi flying into the hamburger stands. Quan Chi got up and bit a piece of the hamburger and went back into the fray knocking into Ermac. Ermac falls and is tossed into the cotton candy stand. Kenshi began mounting punches on Shang Tsung furiously as Quan Chi knocked Kenshi with a chair. Quan Chi rolled Shang Tsung over as the referee began the count.

Referee: 1…2…

Ermac levitates Shang Tsung off the ground and tosses him into a wall. Quan Chi sees this and gives Ermac a stunner. Kenshi crawls to Shang Tsung and covers him as the referee makes the count.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here are your winners and STILL MK TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, KENSHI AND ERMAC!

Quan Chi grabbed the chair and knocked out Kenshi again, who was getting up from pinning Shang Tsung. Quan Chi then gave Kenshi a stunner.

Raiden's office:

Raiden addresses the crowd

Raiden: As you all know, MKW has issued an open door policy to any organization that wishes to bring their fighters into our ring to step up prove that they belong. Well, I got a call from Fatal Fury and they accepted the challenge that we had thrown. They also will bring along Garou: Mark of the wolves and the lesser known Rage of the Dragons organization from the SNK brand. So next week, MKW fans are in for a treat as MKW takes on the Fatal Fury Federation and their two subdivisions, Garou: Mark of the wolves and Rage of the Dragons. And like I said before, we're not hard to find nor easy to beat because here at MKW, we never ever back down…FROM A FIGHT!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! MKW! MKW! MKW! MKW!

In the ring:

Announcer: The following match is for one fall and it is for the MKW Championship. Introducing first the champion, SCORPION!

Crowd: SCORPION! SCORPION! SCORPION! SCORPION!

Announcer: His opponent, from the spirit world, DAVID LO PAN!

Crowd: BOO!

The match began as Scorpion began to attack Lo Pan, but Lo Pan isn't damaged. Lo Pan attacks Scorpion, but Scorpion is sent reeling near a turnbuckle. Lo Pan begins choking Scorpion, but lets go before the count of 5. Scorpion's eyes then get gouged and raked by Lo Pan. Scorpion is dazed, but not out of the match. Scorpion then turns his attention to Lo Pan who blinds him with eyes as light comes shooting out of them. Lo Pan then clotheslines Scorpion followed by an elbow drop. Lo Pan then begins choking Scorpion on the ropes. Lo Pan then Irish whips Scorpion into the turnbuckle as Lo Pan spears Scorpion. Lo Pan then climbs the turnbuckle and begins punching him 10 times. Scorpion then counters the attack by dropping Lo Pan on the canvas. Lo Pan quickly gets up and kicks Scorpion in the face. Lo Pan then turns his attention to the crowd and taunts them.

Lo Pan then turns his attention to Scorpion, but in the corner of his eyes he sees Li Mei being held by Jax. Lo Pan then smiles and tells Jax to bring her to the ring. Jax throws Li Mei over his shoulder and throws her in the ring. Lo Pan then takes out a long needle out of his hat and was about to stick Li Mei, but Scorpion's bloody spear found its mark on Lo Pan as he was sent flying backwards into Scorpion and was hoisted up for a burning hammer. Jax then gets kicked by Li Mei and then a nova blast sending him out of the ring. Li Mei runs into the crowd as they handed out phone numbers, paper and pen for autographs, and even catcalls. Scorpion was on the top rope and was ready to deliver the spectre splash on Lo Pan. The referee then turns around makes the count.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner AND STILL MK CHAMPION, SCORPION!

Crowd: SCORPION! SCORPION! SCORPION! SCORPION!


	7. Chapter 7

Mortal Kombat Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon and John Tobias do. Also, Fatal Fury along with Garou: Mark of the wolves and Rage of the Dragons are part of the SNK family.

And now it's MKW's first inter-promotional show against FFF (Fatal Fury Fighting)!

Crowd: YAAAAAY!

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

Raiden: Welcome one and all to MKW's first inter-promotional show.

Crowd: YAAAAY!

Raiden: Enjoy the matches.

Raiden leaves the ring.

Announcer: The following match is for one fall introducing first from Fatal Fury Fighting, being accompanied to the ring by Bonne Jenet, Rock Howard. His opponent from MKW, being accompanied to the ring by Kira, Kobra!

The match begins with Rock and Kobra staring each other down. Rock and Kobra walks up to one another as Kobra slaps Rock across the face and Irish whips across the ring for an elbow smash to the face. Kobra then Irish whips Rock into the other side of the ring to get caught in a sleeperhold. Rock fights out of the sleeperhold and begins punching Kobra into a turnbuckle for a 10 count punch.

Crowd & Jenet: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 , 9

Rock stops at 9 to shine his knuckle to deliver the tenth punch to the head of Kobra.

Crowd & Jenet: 10!

Rock then begins stomping away on Kobra 10 times.

Crowd & Jenet: 1, 2, 3,4,5,6,7,8,9

Rock stops again at 9 as he shakes his foot only to kick Kobra in the face.

Crowd & Jenet: 10!

Kobra gets up and tries to clothesline Rock, but he ducks out of the way only to give Kobra a shine knuckle to the face. Kobra is knocked down to the canvas as Rock climbs to the top for a 450 splash. Kira is about to intervene, but Jenet brings down Kira and a catfight ensues. Rock executes the 450 splash as the referee begins to count.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner, Rock Howard!

Rock wins the match as he and Jenet embrace each other and leave ringside as Rock sweeps Jenet off her feet.

Backstage:

The cameraman follows some sneakers and slowly moves upward where we see none other than the lone wolf himself….Terry Bogard.

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAY!

Terry walks into Rock Howard, who's carrying Jenet off her feet after Rock defeated Kobra.

Terry: Congrats, Rock. You show that Kobra who's the boss, man.

Rock: Thanks, if you'll excuse us, me and Jenet are going to do some "business"

Jenet giggles

Crowd: OOOOOOOOOOH! TAP THAT A! TAP THAT A!

The cameraman then sees Jimmy and Billy Lewis from Rage of the Dragons.

Crowd: DOUBLE DRAGON! DOUBLE DRAGON!

Jimmy: Listen to that crowd, Billy; they really liked us when we were the Double Dragons.

Billy: We should bring that back tonight for the fans.

Crowd: DOUBLE DRAGON! DOUBLE DRAGON!

Jimmy: The fans want it, the fans will get it.

Crowd: YAAAAAY!

Ringside:

Announcer: the following match is for one fall, introducing first from Fatal Fury Fighting, Blue Mary Ryan. Her opponent, from Mortal Kombat Wrestling, being accompanied to the ring by four oily muscular good-looking men in black leather pants, the queen of Edenia, Sindel!

Techno music and lights going on and off were signatures of Sindel's ring entry along the muscular oily men.

The match begins as Sindel and Blue Mary grapple each other until Sindel puts Blue Mary in an armbar. Blue Mary puts her foot on the ropes, but one of the muscular men takes off Blue Mary's right shoe and sock and begins licking her right foot. Blue Mary is disgusted as one of the muscular oily men show off his pectorals to Blue Mary. Sindel catches Blue Mary with a kick to the face and a chinlock. Blue Mary fights out of the hold and throws Sindel off her. Blue Mary climbs the top turnbuckle for a moonsault and lands on Sindel as the referee counts.

Referee: 1 …2…

Sindel kicks out of the pin and uppercuts Blue Mary. Sindel then gives Blue Mary a Russian leg sweep followed by her own moonsault as the Referee begins the count.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner, Sindel!

Sindel then shakes hands with Blue Mary.

Sindel: It's time for a celebration.

The techno music starts playing as the four muscular oily men start dancing.

Backstage:

Kobra and Kira begin looking for Rock Howard and Bonne Jenet, but they run into Kung Lao.

Kobra: Out of our way, Kung Lao!

Kung Lao just stands there staring at Kobra and Kira.

Kira: Move!

Kung Lao does not move.

Kobra and Kira lunged both their fist at Kung Lao, but he flips them both causing them to fall on their backs. Kung Lao then runs into Raiden.

Raiden: Can I help you?

Kung Lao: I want a match against Liu Kang, no interference, no disqualification.

Raiden: You got it, next week.

Ringside:

Announcer: The following match is for one fall, introducing first from Mortal Kombat Wrestling, the disco king, Kano! A disco ball comes down at the center of the ring as Kano shows off his disco moves.

Crowd: DISCO IS DEAD! DISCO IS DEAD!

Announcer: His opponent, from Fatal Fury Fighting, Pepe Jose Rodriguez.

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAY!

The match begins as both Kano and Pepe have a dance-off. Kano starts using his disco moves, while Pepe begins a break-dancing routine. Kano stomps away on Pepe during his break-dancing routine. Pepe is Irish whipped to the other side of the ring for a clothesline, but ducks underneath; Pepe grabs Kano for a head-scissors takedown. Pepe then begins mounting punches on Kano. Kano then gets back up the rakes Pepe across the eyes. Kano then throws Pepe out of the ring. Kano then runs towards the ropes and launches himself for a suicide dive knocking him and Pepe down to the concrete. Kano then brings Pepe back into the ring as Kano climbs to the top for a double axe drop with his signature knife in hand, but Pepe counters with a dropkick, knocking Kano into the tree of woe. Pepe then puts Kano on top of the tree of woe as he gets out of the ring and climbs the top of the tree of woe for a frankensteiner. Kano gets up, only to have Pepe give him an enzuigiri kick to the back of his head. Pepe then lifts Kano up for a powerbomb into a stunner or otherwise known as the Aztec Crash. Pepe then gets on top of the tree of woe and does shooting-star press on Kano as the referee begins the count.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here is your winner, Pepe Jose Rodriguez.

The Rage of the Dragons Aztec wild child gains a victory over the seasoned Disco King, Kano.

Main event time

Ringside:

Announcer: The following match is for one fall and it is an eight man tag team match. Introducing first, from MKW, the team Jax, Johnny Cage, Moloch, and Drahmin.

Crowd: BOO!

Announcer: Their opponents, from Fatal Fury Fighting, introducing first Jimmy and Billy, the Lewis Brothers.

Crowd: YAAAAY!

Their tag team partners…. The lone wolf Terry Bogard and younger brother Andy Bogard!

Crowd: YAAAAY!

The match begins when both teams begin brawling each other leaving Jimmy and Johnny Cage. Jimmy and Cage begin punching each other until Jimmy starts lunging away at Cage. The fight goes all the way into the crowd as Terry and Andy brawl with Jax and Drahmin. Billy knocks Moloch out with a steel chair. Billy and Jimmy began double-teaming Johnny Cage. Onaga then hits the ring as clotheslines both Billy and Jimmy down on the canvas. Onaga then picks up Jimmy and then Billy for the sky slam. As Onaga was about to suplex both Billy and Jimmy, Scorpion's theme music hits.

Theme Music: S-S-S-SCORPION!

Scorpion hits the ring as he lands punches on Onaga. Scorpion then uses his bloody spear to pull Onaga towards him for a black hole slam. Johnny Cage gets up only to have Billy and Jimmy put him in you guessed it, a double dragon sleeper into a brain buster called the double dragon buster. Billy and Jimmy did the same thing to Onaga as Scorpion climbed the tree of woe for the spectre splash as Jimmy pinned Cage for the count.

Referee: 1…2…3!

Announcer: Here are your winners, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Billy Lewis and Jimmy Lewis.

Crowd: DOUBLE DRAGON! DOUBLE DRAGON!

All Scorpion can do is applaud.


	8. Chapter 8

Mortal Kombat Wrestling

disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, Ed boon and John Tobias do.

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

We see Shao Khan in the ring with the microphone in his hand but, he's not alone as Goro stands behind him.

Shao Khan: I've been seeing alot of challengers come and go for the MKW championship but, I've never seen any challenger or challengers that bitch and moan when they can't get their way... Of course, I'm talking about you, Onaga!  
you tried to go after the title twice after you lost it to Scorpion and, you bring your friend who has an obessession with chinese women with green eyes known as David Lo Pan, who also couldn't beat Scorpion. Now the reason why I've came out here,  
is to let you people know that I should have a shot at the MKW championship. Another reason why you're wondering is why Goro is with me because Goro and I will dominate the MKW not just with the MKW championship quest but, as well as for the tag team titles that Kenshi and Ermac hold.

Shao Khan's speech is interrupted by Onaga, who stands alone.

Onaga: SO YOU THINK IT'S YOUR TIME TO BECOME MKW CHAMPION, WELL GUESS AGAIN! YOU HAD YOUR TRIES AT THE TITLE ONLY TO LOSE TO LIU KANG!  
AND YOU ALONG WITH GORO SAYING THAT YOU WILL DOMINATE THE MKW AND WILL ALL THE TITLES IS JUST ABSURD!

shao Khan: HAVING LI MEI AROUND YOU WHEN YOU WERE CHAMPION WAS ABSURD!

Crowd: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Onaga: SO NOW YOU GOT JOKES? WELL, I'M CHALLENGING YOU TO A MATCH! ME AGAINST YOU, WE'LL SEE WHO WILL DOMINATE THE MKW!

Onaga heads down to the ring and has a stare down with Shao Khan and Goro.

Raiden appears as he looks on from the entrance ramp.

Raiden: Onaga, you just don't get it, MKW can't be dominated, the fans have already dominated MKW!

Crowd: MKW! MKW! MKW!

Raiden: Onaga, your match with Shao Khan will be a tag team match as Shao Khan and Goro will face Onaga and a partner of his choosing.

All four leave ringside as the first match was about to begin.

Announcer: The following match is for one fall, introducing first, representing the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero

Crowd: YAAAAY!

Announcer: His opponent, from parts unknown, Noob-Saibot

Crowd: BOO!

The match starts off with a stare down as both Sub-Zero and Noob-Saibot look into each other's eyes until Noob-Saibot slaps him in the face as Sub-Zero returns the favor with a slap of his own. the slaps then becoming an exchange of fists flying when both Sub-Zero and Noob-Saibot go at each other. Both Sub-Zero and Noob-Saibot go back into the ring as Noob- Saibot gets dropkicked and then pummeled again by Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero then starts stomping away on Noob-Saibot furiously and stops to yell Lin Kuei to the crowd

Sub-Zero: LIN KUEI!

Crowd: LIN KUEI!

Sub-Zero turns around and gets speared by Noob- Saibot. Noob-Saibot starts mounting punches and flips the crowd off.  
Sub-Zero gets up and pulls Noob-Siabot down for a schoolboy pin.

Referee: 1...2...

Noob-Saibot kicks out AS Sub-Zero signals for the brain freeze drop but, Smoke comes in and hits Sub-Zero with a chair as the referee calls for the bell. Smoke starts stomping away on Sub-Zero as Noob Saibot looks on. Noob Saibot just leaves ringside heading up the ramp as Smoke wonders what's up and chases after Noob Saibot.

Announcer: Here is your winner by disqualification, Sub-Zero.

Backstage:

Li Mei: You like my new puppet, she's just like me and every way, she's also my friend since no one wants to be my friend after what I did, Kenshi.

Kenshi: Eventually, it'll blow over and everyone will forget about it.

Ermac walks in on Li Mei and Kenshi.

Ermac: What is she doing here?

Kenshi: She's cool, Ermac.

Ermac: No she's not, I don't trust her and neither should you. Now come on, I got a match against Rain.

Kenshi: Alright.

Ringside:

Announcer: The following match is for one fall, introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Tanya, Rain.

Crowd: BOO!

Announcer: His opponent, being accompanied to the ring by, Kenshi, he is one half of the MKW tag team champions, Ermac.

The bell sounds as Rain and Ermac both test their strengths as Ermac gained the upper hand as Rain monkey flipped Ermac.  
Ermac then is dropkicked out of the ring, where Tanya wraps a wire around the throat of Ermac. Kenshi runs to the aid of Ermac as Tanya makes a run for it. Tanya escapes from Kenshi, only to get tackled by Jade as the two Edenian natives fought all the way backstage. Rain looks on as he sees Tanya and Jade still fighting. Rain turns around and gets a hurracanrana from Ermac.  
Ermac gets up and gives Rain a DDT followed by a 450 splash off the top rope. Ermac then signals the end for Rain as he sets him up for the mac daddy drop( a flipping neckbreaker) as the referee makes the count.

Referee:1...2...3!

Announcer: Here is your winner, Ermac.

breaking news: It has been confirmed that Kung Lao will face Liu Kang one on one when MKW meets Soul Calibur Wrestling Also another match will happen as a six man tag match between Siegfried and Kilik team up with Kai Lotus against Zasalamel and the deadly alliance.

Backstage: A limo pulls up in the inside parking lot in the arena. The Chaffeur opens the door and we see two gold boots.  
The camera moves up slowly and the person that was in the limo is... Fujin!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAY!

Fujin heads for the backstage area as the camera follows him.

Ringside:

Announcer: The following main event is a tag team match and it is for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Shao Khan and Goro.

Crowd: BOO!

Announcer: Their opponents, introducing first, the dragon king, Onaga

Crowd: BOO!

Onaga stops at the sight of Shao Khan and Goro, smiles, then looks back.

Announcer: His tag team partner...

The lights in the building go off and turn red. Thunder was crackling and a bolt of lighting crashed through the air which set off the fire. Emerging from the fire was of all people... Raiden with red all over his eyes.

Raiden!

Crowd: Gasps

"Raiden" grabs the mic.

"Raiden": I am not the Raiden all of you know, I am... Evil Raiden.

The bell sounded as Shao Khan and Goro looked confused at the sight of seeing an evil Raiden and, so did the crowd.  
Shao Khan and Onaga started off the match as Onaga and Shao Khan tests their strengths against each other. Onaga easily brung Shao Khan to his knees as Onaga kicked him in the face. Onaga then stomped away on Shao Khan and threw him on the other side of the ring where evil Raiden was standing. Onaga made the tag to evil Raiden as he began furiously punched Shao Khan with speed and tenacity. Shao Khan was then thrown to the other side of the ring where he tried to make a tag to Goro but, evil Raiden punched Goro off the ring apron. Evil Raiden then told Onaga to grab a chair as Goro tried to make his way to the ring but, the referee stopped Goro. Evil Raiden knocked Shao Khan out with the chair as he made a tag to Onaga. Onaga then hoisted Shao Khan in the air for the sky slam, but Goro got on the top rope and try to stop the sky slam, only to have Evil Raiden intervene and clothesline Goro out of the ring. Onaga connected with the sky slam as he got the referee to make the count.

Referee: 1...2...3!

Announcer: Here are your winners, Onaga and Evil Raiden!

It looked like Onaga was back on track to restart his reign of terror, until Fujin appeared.

Fujin: Onaga, by getting someone who you thought was Raiden to jump start your reign of terror on MKW to take all of the glory for yourself was a good plan to even the playing field just to win back THE MKW championship that Scorpion holds, well guess again. the real Raiden knew about this ahead of time, called me up and asked me to take over for a while, and here I am. Also, Onaga, you and your evil Raiden will be in the MKW- Soul Calibur Wrestling event as the two of you will team up against Raiden... and Scorpion!

Crowd: YAAAAAAAAY! MKW! MKW! MKW! MKW! 


	9. Chapter 9

Mortal Kombat Wrestling

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon and John Tobias do & Soul Calibur belongs to Namco Bandai

The crowd begins to cheer "MKW, MKW, MKW"

We happen to see Raiden in the ring but he's not all too happy

"I had noticed that there was going to be a dark wannabe version of me running rapid throughout MKW" said Raiden. "Apparently, I found out the Shinnok was up to his old tricks again and that's why we're having this tag team main event tonight" said Raiden. "In that tag match, it will be me and Scorpion" said Raiden as he let the crowd cheer. "Against Onaga and Shinnok" Raiden added. The crowd began to boo. Raiden left the ring as the announcer made his way to the ring.

"The following match is for one fall" said the announcer "Introducing first, from Earthrealm, he is one-half of the MKW tag champions, Kenshi" the crowd cheered for Kenshi. "His opponent, making his MKW debut, Meat" the crowd booed Meat.

The match begins with a test of strength that leads to Kenshi gaining the upper hand with a suplex. Kenshi then lifts Meat telepathically and throws him to the ropes and bounces off for a clothesline. Kenshi then begins stomping away on Meat relentlessly as the crowd cheered. Meat was brought up Kenshi again but Meat low blows Kenshi. Kenshi is on the ground as Meat stomps away and is now working on the ankle of Kenshi. Kenshi begins to scream in pain. Meat then goes for the figure four. Kenshi telepathically crawls to the ropes. Meat the throws Kenshi into the referee. The referee is knocked down as Meat goes for a steel chair. Meat is about knock out Kenshi until Li Mei enters the ring and nova blast Meat into Kenshi for a German suplex pin. Li Mei ran over to the referee and revived him so that he can make the 3 count. "1…2…3" the referee signaled for the bell. "Here is your winner, Kenshi" said the announcer. Ermac hits the ring and begins to chastise Kenshi for thanking Li Mei. Li Mei is about to make her leave until Ermac pushes her Kenshi intervenes. Could there be problems between the tag champs?

Elsewhere, we see a confident-looking Kilik holding the Soul Calibur Championship with Xianghua. "I am standing next to the Soul Calibur Champion himself, Kilik" said the interview man. "Kilik, I understand that you have an idol here in MKW" said the interviewer man. "That's right" said Kilik. "My idol is none other than…Liu Kang" said Kilik as the crowd chanted Liu Kang's name. "Tonight, I get the chance to meet my idol" said Kilik. "Also, Xianghua will be taking on Li Mei" said the interviewer. "I'm gonna make her tap out… Just kidding" said Xianghua. Back to the action. Said the interview man.

"The following match is for one fall and it is for the MKW X-Treme Championship" said the announcer. "Introducing first, he is the MKW X-Treme Champion, Bravado Mavado" said the announcer. Bravado Mavado starts strutting around the ring and starts flirting with the women in the crowd. "His opponent, from the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero" said the announcer. The crowd in unison began to chant Lin Kuei. The match begins with both men grappling up and Sub-Zero Irish whipping Mavado into a ring post. Sub-Zero clothesline Mavado and tosses him on his back in the middle of the ring. Sub-Zero dropkicks Mavado and acknowledges the crowd's cheers. Mavado gets out of the ring to regroup but Sub-Zero pulls off a suicide dive knocking out both Mavado and Hsu Hao. The crowd wildly cheers MKW at the top of their lungs. Sun-Zero brings Mavado back in the ring and pokes his eyes. The referee warns Sub-Zero as Mavado goes for a super kick that connects on Sub-Zero's chin. Mavado goes the cover and only gets a 2-count. Mavado argues with the ref while Hsu Hao begins choking on Sub-Zero. Hsu Hao let go of Sub-Zero before the ref saw him. Mavado slaps Sub-Zero in the face and Irish whips him into another corner but Sub-Zero counters by grabbing the top turnbuckle, balancing on his head and hurracanrana Mavado. Mavado goes for a punch but Sub-Zero ducks out of the way and catches him with a reverse DDT. Sub-Zero stalks Mavado as he sets him up for the brain-freeze drop. Hsu Hao tries to distract the referee but Taki enters the ring and pulls Hsu Hao down and kicks him in the groin. "LIN KUEI" yells Sub-Zero. "LIN KUEI" the crowd yelled back as Sub-Zero executed the brain-freeze drop and goes for the pin. "1…2…3" the referee signaled for the bell and grabbed for MKW X-Treme Championship and handed it to Sub-Zero. "Here is your winner and new MKW X-Treme Champion, Sub-Zero" said the announcer. Sub-Zero raised the championship high for all the people to see.

Backstage, Maxi runs into Johnny Cage and has a stare-down with him. "Hey, Elvis I thought you were dead," said Johnny Cage with a smirk. "Who did you call me?" Maxi said with a sneer. "Elvis, you know" said Johnny Cage. Johnny Cage then does his best Elvis impersonation in front of Maxi, who is not pleased. Maxi, angered by Johnny Cage's actions told him "You're not funny". Johnny Cage just smirked as he walked back to his locker room. We later see Kenshi & Ermac arguing. "She's bad for us" said Ermac. "But she's a friend" said Kenshi. "Believe her lies if you want but we won't allow it" said Ermac as he left the locker room to run into Xianghua. "Go away, freak" she said. "We know you have a match against Li Mei, yes," Ermac asked. Xianghua simply nodded. "What if I help you, yes" Ermac asked. "Okay" smiled Xianghua. "My match is next" she added.

"The following match is for one fall" said the announcer. "Entering the ring from Sun Do, Outworld… Li Mei" the crowd cheered and booed as Li Mei entered the ring. "And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Ermac, from China… Xianghua" the crowd cheered for Xianghua. The match began with Xianghua and Li Mei trying to pull each other's hair out followed by Xianghua banging Li Mei's head on the canvas. Ermac watches on as Xianghua begins stomping away on Li Mei. Xianghua goes for a rollup but only gets a 2-count. Xianghua then goes for a sleeper hold but Li Mei reverses it with a chicken wing submission hold. Ermac snuck a weapon in the ring as Xianghua grabbed the rope for Li Mei to break the hold. Li Mei then glanced at Ermac who was taunting and yelling at her. Xianghua then rolled up Li Mei for the 3 count. "1…2…3" Xianghua won as Li Mei was in shock and disappointment. "Here is your winner, Xianghua" said the announcer.

Breaking News: Street Fighter wrestling will take on MKW for the first time. It will be total annihilation. Backstage, a brawl ensues between both Liu Kang & Kobra in the parking lot of the arena. Kira has a barbed wire bat in her hands ready to strike down on Liu Kang when Kilik enters the fray and fights both Kobra & Kira off. "Thanks" said Liu Kang. Kilik is speechless. "Y-You're welcome" said Kilik.

"Our main event match is a tag team match scheduled for one fall" said the announcer "Introducing first, the team of Raiden and the MKW Champion, Scorpion" said the announcer as the crowd cheered wildly. "Their opponents, the team of Onaga and Shinnok" said the announcer as the crowd booed. Both Scorpion & Raiden pulled off suicide dives directed at their opponents and started fighting with them up the ramp. Scorpion then drags Onaga back in the ring and started pummeling the crap out of him as the bell sounded to get the match underway. Scorpion starts suplexing Onaga all around the ring and tags in Raiden. Raiden goes up to the top rope and dropkicks Onaga in the middle of the ring. Raiden then starts pummeling Onaga as Shinnok tries to get involved but the ref stops him. Scorpion throws a steel chair in the ring but Raiden ignores it and continues stomping away on Onaga. Shinnok goes back to his corner as Onaga crawls towards Shinnok to make a tag. Shinnok gets into the ring grapples Raiden to the ground and starts stomping away. The referee stops Shinnok as Onaga delivers a foot to the face of Raiden. Scorpion enters the ring and clotheslines Onaga and throws him out of the ring. Scorpion turns around only to be speared by Shinnok. Raiden then super kicks Shinnok and goes to the rope for a falling head butt. "1…2…" Raiden could get only a 2-count as he pulls Shinnok up to his feet and does a swinging neck breaker. Raiden goes back on top again but Onaga pushes Raiden off the top turnbuckle. Onaga goes on top and performs a diving lariat hitting the referee instead. Scorpion now enters the ring and fights with Onaga. Astaroth hits the ring and hits Scorpion from behind with a sledgehammer. Astaroth then gets Raiden and is about to powerbomb him on a steel chair when Liu Kang, Kilik, and Yun-Seong entered the ring and stopped him. Shinnok with the steel chair in hand is about to strike Raiden but Yun-Seong & Kilik catches him with a double super kick to the face. Raiden then goes for the covers as the referee makes the count. "1…2…3" the referee sounded for the bell. "Here is your winner, Scorpion & Raiden," Said the announcer.


End file.
